At present, the distortion performance of a loudspeaker module is increasingly emphasized, and the full-frequency band of sound distortion of the loudspeaker module is required to be as low as possible. In the structural design of the loudspeaker module in the prior art, it is preferable to firstly ensure the volume of the rear cavity of the loudspeaker module, and then determine the size of the sound channel of the front cavity. This may lead to a narrow inner sound hole, close to the loudspeaker unit, of the sound channel, which makes the sound channel narrow and the sound not smooth, and leads to increase the high frequency distortion, thereby decreasing the acoustic performance of the loudspeaker module.
Therefore, it is necessary to propose an improvement to overcome the shortcomings of the conventional loudspeaker modules.